Black Friday: A Bobby and Lewis Story
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby drags Lewis shopping for the perfect gifts. This follows "It's A Wonderful Goren Life" A One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Law and Order CI ... I just LOVE the show but I bet you couldn't tell that!**

**This story comes after "It's a Wonderful Goren Life"**

**This is a one shot Bobby / Lewis story ... They go shopping on "Black Friday"**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Black Friday**

The Goren's had just had their first annual Thanksgiving Day feast. It wasn't exactly how they planned, earlier in the day, Alex fell down the last few steps and fractured her ankle but where there's love there's happiness. When they woke up or should I say … The Goren Baby Alert Intercom System, woke them, Alex was in need of some pain medication. Bobby checked in on the babies first and then back to Alex. He got her settled and then went down to the kitchen to warm the formula and make some coffee. He had been checking all the flyers for "black Friday" sales. It was their first Christmas together and he wanted to get his family something special. Money was tight with three new babies, a wife and a mortgage. He never really had to think of gifts before. In the past, he would give Alex … Eames, a little something on her Birthday and for Christmas but now things were vastly different. He had made plans with Lewis to go on a hunt for the perfect Christmas gifts for Alex and the babies on "black Friday" … how was he going to get away now that Alex had a broken ankle and the babies needed constant care? He couldn't hit Liz up again … he went to that well one too many times … who could he call and what was he going to tell Alex? He popped some bread in the toaster for Alex while he sat and thought … he didn't want the pain meds to upset her stomach. It was still early and he knew the best sales were happening while he buttered her toast … it upset him … he could be shopping right now! The babies started to cry and he softened … they were the best gift that he had ever gotten. He somehow managed all three bottles, Alex's coffee, toast and some OJ for himself and went up the steps to _his _four gifts … his beautiful family.

"Ooh … I could use some coffee."

"I know, it's you life force, isn't it Babe? Eat your toast, I'll take care of the kids."

"Didn't you have plans with Lewis this morning?"

"Ah, yeah but how am I going to do that with you in a cast and the babies?"

"I talked to my Dad last night before he left, he and Mom should be here in about an hour or so."

That was it for him, he fed the babies times three, showered, shaved … not … and called Lewis. When Alex's parents arrived to take over for Bobby … he was off on his hunt for the perfect presents.

Alex first. "So what do you want to buy her?"

"Not sure … jewelry?"

"Nah … how about a carburetor? Her car really needs a new carburetor and I know a great mechanic."

"Yeah, I don't!"

"Okay, so next time the Shelby needs a tune-up, do it yourself!"

"I do, do it myself!"

"Oh yeah … Okay … A new gun … a glock!

"I would like to get my wife something romantic, something that tells her that I love her."

"If you gave me a new carburetor, I would know that you loved me, thus if you give Alex a new gun …" _Lewis makes a motion with his hands comparing one thing to the other. Bobby shakes his head … he can't believe that he asked Lewis to come with him._

"Thus?"

"Thus."

"Jewelry … I'm going with jewelry. Hmm, something to do with the kids maybe."

"Like what … they all have the same birthstone. She really doesn't wear a lot of jewelry."

"Yeah … _Bobby sighs … _this gift giving stuff is hard."

"Carburetor."

He smacks Lewis in the back of the head and they continue on their journey. They go into every jewelry store in the mall hoping to find that something special for Alex. Nothing. Bobby spots Best Buy and the huge banners claiming the "Best Buys" on laptops in New York City.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"I'll buy her a new laptop … hers is obsolete … she yells at it more than anything but I'll give it to her tonight. She's laid up with her ankle, it'll give her something to do."

"Surf for porn?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you love me?"

"Did I give you a carburetor?"

Bobby bought Alex the pretty pink Sony that she was looking at the last time they were able to shop together … on to the babies … this would be easy.

"This is great for the girls!"

"Nope, three and up … read the box genius."

"John will love this."

"He's what? A month old?"

"How about this?"

"An Easy Bake Oven? I can't even use that!"

"No, not that. The musical do jingy thingy."

"Oh, yeah … that says three months and up. That's okay. Says here, you put it on the floor and it's suppose to stimulate the baby … do you want your babies stimulated?"

"Yeah, I guess so … don't I?"

"We played with hot wheels."

"It's on sale, fifty percent off."

"Buy it! Buy three of them."

"I know what I should get, it would be for Alex and the babies."

"What … a nanny?"

"No … swings."

"It's too cold outside."

"Not that kind. They make swings for babies. Lets go find them."

Now they're on the hunt for babies swings and Lewis is wishing he was taking apart the engine of a sweet 67 Mustang convertible … he just saw a model and he was daydreaming. Bobby found what he was looking for but there were several models to choose from. He started to read each box and scrutinize the display models.

"Bobby G. Do you have your gun with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shoot me now."

"Oh come on Lewis … didn't I tell you … Alex and I … we want you to be Tracy's Godfather." Bobby had the smirk on, he waited until Lewis was at the brink to tell him.

"Godfather … me? With all her family … you're asking me?"

"I know it's not a carburetor but … I do love you man … beside Alex, you are my best friend. What do you say?"

"What do I say to a lapsed alter boy? Hell yeah!" Lewis … who's about six inches shorter than Bobby, lifts him right off the ground! It was a better gift than the carburetor. Tracy was crazy for Lewis … she reacted to him … his voice, his smile … she loved him. It was a good choice. Lewis loved all three but for some reason he did bond with Tracy … maybe _she_ would be the mechanic.

Lewis had a new found interest in baby swings and the mechanic in him came out. He started taking them apart. He chose the one that was best put together. They were also on sale.

"Buy this one … three of them. It has sing-a-long songs, sounds, lights, animals, it stimulates the babies visual senses and auditory skills. The seat is machine washable … that's good too. Yup, get three of these. It's the best one and it looks cool."

"Cool is good … Okay three of these too. I think we can call it a day."

"Wow, Godfather."

"Yeah, Lew … Godfather." Bobby wrapped his hand around Lewis's neck and shook his best friend. They left the mall and went straight home.

Before they brought the gifts in, Bobby entered the house to make sure Alex hadn't ventured downstairs. When he was satisfied, he and Lewis brought the presents in and brought them down into the basement. Lewis wanted to go upstairs and see Alex … he wanted to thank her for choosing him to be Tracy's Godfather and he also wanted to peek in on the babies. Bobby went up first to see her. Erin was rocking Haley while the other two babies slept … _that's my girl … she never sleeps … likes to be held … just like me._

"Hey Als, you up for company?"

"Did you ask him?"

"Yeah, I asked him. He's thrilled. He lifted me off the ground!"

Alex raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "No, really … right off the ground!"

"Wow!"

"Knock, knock."

"Hey Lewis, come on in."

He walks in to their bedroom and looks around and has a big grin on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"So this is where all the magic happens."

"Magic? Lewis, we have triplets and now I have a broken ankle. The only magic that happens in this bedroom is when I can get him to magically stop snoring by elbowing him in his side."

Lewis spots the pink furry cuffs that they never put away … so he points.

"And I suppose you use those to keep his hands on his side of the bed … something to do with his snoring?"

Alex turns ten shades of red, Bobby smiles remembering that pink and furry night.

"I think I may have worn out my welcome. I just wanted to give you a hug and thank you for the Godfather thing … _he says this like Marlon Brando_. Leave the gun. Take the cannoli."

Bobby and Alex start to laugh, she hugs Lewis and Bobby walks him out.

"Thanks for coming with me today Lewis."

"No problem but do you really think that the laptop is a romantic gift that tells her how much you love her?"

"Well, when I put her on _my_ laptop and give it to her then … I'm sure she'll feel the love!"

_**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

**_fin. Hope you liked the shopping trip. Like guys really go ... LOL :)_**


End file.
